Take My Rain Away
by The Alchemist31101
Summary: Juvia has a schedule to follow each day, and obviously it's about Gray. Juvia comes to realize that Gray may in fact not love her at all. Some fights and a date may just help this couple out. What are Gray's true feelings? What causes rain to fall so incredibly hard when things go bad for Juvia? Read to find out! :) (There's a hint of NaLu too...3) This is GrUvia


**A/N: I wrote this before I knew that Lyon also had a crush on Juvia, so the story played out pretty well. I swear, all my Fairy Tail stories were made before I finished watching it, which I rarely do since I always like to finish an anime before I start writing a FanFiction about the best couples ever ;). I strongly believe in GrUvia, NaLu, JeRza, MiLa, & GaLe! NO NaLi! Don't forget to like and review (or not)! Ok let's get started!**

* * *

The Fairy Tail mess hall was packed as always early in the morning. Gray was sitting at a table with no one to bother him, much to his liking.

"Gray-sama!" squeals Juvia, busting through the doors at exactly 8:00 sharp. She throws herself onto Gray in a huge hug.

"Gehhh-" Gray grunts, irritatingly pushing Juvia away from him.

"Good morning, Gray-sama! How was your sleep?" said Juvia cheerfully. She then pouted and said, "I really missed you at night."

"Eheheh, did you now?" says Gray, flat-toned as ever.

"Yes, Gray-sama," says Juvia, putting a hand to her heart and closing her eyes. "And I've wanted to-"

"Gotta run!" Gray interrupts as he spots Natsu at the entrance of the Guild mess hall and using it as an excuse, even if he does get into a fight; he needed to get away from the awkward situation with Juvia. "Oi, flame princess! Your friggin' pink hair looks uglier than usual!"

"What was that?! You stupid ICE-whole I'll..."

Juvia sighs. "Gray-sama always runs away before I get to tell him my feelings." She eats her breakfast in silence and unnoticed and then trudges back to her room.

Lunch comes by rather quick.

Gray is sitting at a table with Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gajeel eating lunch. Juvia walks in and spies on him. _ **Love rival...Juvia thinks, shooting a death-glare towards Lucy. She got there before Juvia! But Juvia has a schedule to follow...I'll only let it slide this time! Oh, it's 12:30 exactly!**_

"Gray-sama!" she exclaims, throwing herself into his arms. "How was your lunch?"

"Good," he says in an icy tone.

"Is there anything Juvia can do to make it better?"

"No," he says flatly. He stands up, letting Juvia fall to the ground, and starts off into one of the Guild's corridors. "I'm going to my room."

Juvia stares after him. _ **Am I not enough? What am I doing wrong?**_

She sits alone and eats lunch silently and unnoticed. Again

* * *

Gray has all of Juvia's schedule for him memorized. Everyday, it's the same with out fail.

He puts his hands behind his head. The poor girl tries her best but he doesn't share the same feelings. It's not that she wasn't his type, it was just...awkward. She looked very pretty, yes. Heck, she turned him on, but she was just too weird. Stalkative. Awkward. All of them were turn-offs. Juvia would be perfect, were it not for her weirdness.

* * *

Juvia half-heartedly said goodnight to Gray at exactly 10:00 PM.

When she was in her room, she thought long and hard.

 _ **Gray-sama doesn't respond with much enthusiasm when I talk to Gray-sama. Gray-sama always goes away. Gray-sama has never once looked at me in love, nor has he talked to me about love. Am I not fit? Why do I go through all this tribulation and pain, but never get what I want? I always greet Gray-sama politely and hug him affectionately, but it's like I scare him off. Am I really that ugly? This is hopeless. Gray-sama has shown me that he doesn't intend to take me as his lover. I will wait until I die, but I will never get Gray-sama. It's hopeless. Gray-sama doesn't love me. Why kill myself over a guy who won't love me? No, Gray-sama and Juvia aren't meant to be.**_

Juvia was shedding tears she didn't know were falling. They kept coming, more and more until she was letting sobs out into her pillow. She cried herself to sleep that night.

It was the first time Magnolia had ever seen such heavy rain in the summer.

* * *

The next morning came around. Gray was already walking to the Guild hall. He maneuvered himself around the slowly filling up tables and found his table. The clock chimed to let everyone. The clock chimed to let everyone know it was 8:00 AM. Gray braced himself for Juvia's usual hug at that time.

But the hug never came. Not a minute later. Not five minutes later. Gray untensed his muscles and looked around. No Juvia. _**That's weird. Juvia should be here hugging me by now.**_ But Gray was relieved, for he didn't have to deal with Juvia's non-sense.

* * *

It was lunch time. Gray was still in the mess hall, arguing with Natsu. The clock chimed;it was 12:30 PM. Gray involuntarily tensed his muscles in order to brace himself for Juvia. Again, she did not come. But what did was a flame punch from Natsu, which toasted the left side of his face.

"Hahahaha! Gray you look like a half-toasted bread! No one likes half-toasted bread! LOOOOOOSER!" cackled Natsu.

"Hey, Gray, do you know where Juvia is?" asked Mirajane quite worriedly.

"Uh, no. Why?" Gray responded.

"She hasn't come to eat all day. She eats the same thing for breakfast, lunch, and dinner-sushi, that is-, and I always have some prepared for her, but they are still in the fridge. I'm worried about her health. She could be in bad shape, and I know she didn't go on job." Mira said.

"Yea, um, I don't know." said Gray.

"Can you check on her for me?" asked Mira.

"Uhhh, I guess." assented Gray. He walked towards the girls' dormitories in search of Juvia's room. Once he arrived at her door, he knocked 3 times. No answer. "Juvia, you in there?" inquired Gray. No response. Gray pressed his ear on the door. There weren't any sounds of movement. "Hopeless." he muttered and walked off. On the way back, he passed by the restrooms. Juvia came out of the restroom, her eyes a very dull, dark blue with a distant and sad look. She saw Gray, and they stared at eachother for a full minute. Juvia then turned around wordlessly to walk back to her room.

"Oi, Juvia, wait!" called out Gray. Juvia turned slightly and waited for Gray to continue. "Are you okay? You seem off today." In all honesty, he was a tad bit worried about her because she had a really depressed look in her eyes.

"Yes." she said coldly and turned on her heel.

"But you haven't eaten anything, have you?" Gray asked.

"Not hungry." Juvia said bluntly, back still towards him.

"What's with you today?" Gray asked. He was expecting some cheery answers from the usually optimistic woman.

"None of your concern." Juvia said irritably. "Please, leave me alone."

"Oi, I'm just tryin' to help!" Gray shouted, but Juvia was already in her room. "Sheesh, what's gotten into her today?" muttered Gray. He went back to the mess hall.

"So?" asked Mira.

"Must be on her rag." Gray said indifferently.

"Oh. But she's okay, right?"

"Yea." Gray sat down, not in the mood for anything at that moment. He was in deep in thought. _**She wasn't like herself at all today. She didn't even hug me or anything. And her eyes-they were really sad and dull. I mean, they're kind of always like that, but still...she wasn't even cheery like she always is. She seemed depressed and melancholic.**_ Gray glanced outside. It was pouring down really hard. Gray's eyes widened. _**It's summer… Juvia...no it can't be...**_

"Oi, Natsu!" he called.

"Waddya' want, stipper?" Natsu teased, thinking Gray wanted to get in a fight again.

"Since when has it been raining?"

"Eh? Since midnight, why?" Natsu answered.

"Nothing. Wait, what were you doing up so late anyways?" Gray asked curiously.

"Uhhh, I kinda' stayed up late with Lucy last night…" Natsu said awkwardly, turning a deep crimson. Lucy, who overheard, spit out her water.

"Ehhh? Natsu, you can get girls?" Gray teased.

"Shut up, stripper." Natsu turned around. "Let's go Lucy."

"Ah, okay." Lucy replied.

"Round 2!" hooted Gray.

Without stopping in his tracks, Natsu shook his head and held up a four. _**Hah,**_ Gray thought. _ **I haven't got a girl. How could that simpleton have beaten me? I should use Juvia…**_ His train of thought trailed off at the thought of Juvia. The humorous conversation was enough to make him forget about her, but now she plagued his mind again. _**She's back in depression, like she was before. But, why? I saved her from it, so the only one who could trap her again would be...me?! What did I do? I know she likes me, but I don't think I did anything to her! I let her hug me! I didn't rudely push her off. I was annoyed with her for that, but I don't think she knew that. All I ever did was answer her then get away from her. Well, I did do both of those things in an annoyed way, but I don't think it would affect her that much. I did something, but what? I think I should ask her.**_ Gray got up and walked to the girls' dorm. He arrived at Juvia's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Juvia said as she opened the door. When she saw Gray, she froze.

"Hey, Juvia." Gray greeted.

"What do you want?" Juvia asked coldly. Thunder boomed outside.

"I know you are not okay because of something I did. Can you tell me what it is so I can make it up to you?" Gray answered.

"Hmph. If you don't even know what you did, how can I forgive you? Let me ask you this: do you love me?" Juvia said quite angrily.

"Uh, well, that's not something I'd like to answer right now because-"

"Because you don't love me. It's obvious, Gray. You don't want to hurt my feelings, but I have seen through you. I was naive to think you loved me. I can't believe you don't want to tell me verbally, even though you've been telling me through your actions. Please go away, Gray, and if it's possible, don't ever come back into my life."

She slammed the door on him. Thunder claps boomed outside.

"Juvia, open the door!" Gray yelled, banging on the door.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed. More thunder. Gray flinched.

"Fine!" he yelled back. He stormed off towards his room feeling depressed. The only thing that bothered him was that he was getting worked up over a girl. Why?

* * *

"Baka, Gray" Juvia whispered to herself between sobs. "Why can't you just leave me alone? He doesn't love me, so what's the point of him trying to come and comfort me? It makes absolutely no sense! I'm trying to forget him, but I need an effective way to do it."

Juvia curled into a ball on her bed. "I need someone else to love me."

* * *

"Damn it, you pink haired freak!" Gray growled as he got punched in the face by Natsu. "Tch. Ice Make Lance!" Five ice lances shot towards Natsu, who dodged it, and ended up hitting Gajeel's table, which ultimately destroyed the guitar Gajeel had been tuning.

"Hey, you bastards, cut it out!" yelled Gajeel. He elongated his arm into the cylindrical iron bar and swung it in their direction. He destroyed five tables, but wasn't able to hit Gray or Natsu. The trio engaged into a fistfight. Erza came around the corner, a strawberry cake in hand.

"You ice stripper!" Natsu yelled as he punched Gray square in the face. It was so forceful that it sent Gray flying backwards into Erza. The strawberry cake coated both Erza and Gray.

"Why you-!" Erza threatened, shaking with rage. "Requip! Purgatory Armor!"

"Oh, crap!" whispered Gray, who was currently lying on the ground and sweating a large amount. Erza stalked over to Gray menacingly, a scary smirk plastered on her face. Once above Gray, Erza gently but menacingly brought the blade of the huge sword down in between Gray's eyes and held it there.

"Now, Gray, what is it that you have all over your face?"

Gray gulped. "Strawberry cake."

"And why do you have it on your face?"

"B-Because I bumped into you-?"

"And what is it that I adore above all?"

"Strawberry cake."

"So why don't I have one?!" Erza demanded, leaning closer to Gray's face.

"Eep!" Gray squealed, his skin crawling.

"Wrong answer!" Erza yelled and used the hilt of her sword to send Gray flying into the Guild's main doors, ultimately shattering them. Gray ended up back first on the guild steps, groaning.

A person in blue leaned over him and greeted, "Yo, Gray. Someone beat you up for me, eh?"

"L-Lyon?" Gray inquired confusedly.

"The one and only! Tsk tsk. Gray, that's not how you represent your guild. Of course, Lamia Scale is way better, but, you know." teased Lyon.

"Shut up!" Gray got up and dusted himself off. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, just came for a visit. The Council is doing a mini student exchange program. Only one person gets to go from each Guild. I believe Wendy went to ours."

"Oh, okay. Where will you be staying?"

"In your room, of course!"

"Ugh. Go sleep in the streets or something, you moron!"

"Nonsense!" Lyon said as they both walked over to one of the Guilds corridors that led them into the male's dorms.

"Oi, Mira! Get us some food, will ya?" Gray requested before he disappeared into the hallway.

"Okay! I'll get someone to bring it to you!" Mira said cheerfully.

"Thanks!" said Gray, his voice barely audible. He turned to Lyon. "What are you supposed to be doing here?"

"Interact with the Guild members as one of their own."

"Ah, okay. Here's the room." Gray unlocked the door and let Lyon inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Nice room, Gray, but not as good as mine."

"Oh, shut up, will you? Be happy that I let you stay."

"Alright, alright, I-" Lyon was interrupted by a knock at the door,

"Who is it?" Gray said.

"Juvia." Juvia coldly stated.

Gray's face darkened, and his mood became sour. "Come in." he said darkly.

Juvia opened the door and came in with a tray on which rested two plates of grilled fish. Gray got up to receive the food, but Lyon had gotten in front of him and rushed to get the food.

"You said your name was Juvia? What a beautiful name! You like an angel from heaven. Would you mind going to dinner with me?" complimented a flustered and blushing Lyon.

Juvia stared at him in disgust. She was about to decline, but a glance at Gray stopped her. A thought from earlier creeped into her mind: _**I need someone else to love me.**_ Her features softened. "Of course."

Gray scoffed. He didn't know what caused it, but he felt sort of...enraged at the little flirting. Juvia paid it no mind, and Lyon was oblivious to it all. "...restaurant on the corner at 7, okay?" Lyon finished saying.

"Sure, sure." Juvia said smiling; it was a fake smile, but she was trying. "Bye, now."

"Bye!" Lyon said cheerfully, his hand waving to the point where it looked like it was about to fall off.

Juvia walked out and shut the door behind her.

"What a vixen, eh? Ne, Gray, why didn't you tell me you had a beauty over here?"

"Tsk, she's a demon." Gray said sourly.

"Whaaa-you must mean in bed, right? Is she yours? Too bad! I'm stealing her! I'm better anyway!" Lyon said quite possessively.

"What? No! Who'd want her? And by the way, Lyon, you are literally all over the place, especially your words." Gray said, still in his bad mood.

"It's because of Juvia! She is truly something else!" ranted Lyon.

Gray found himself getting very irritated and angry with Lyon-especially since he kept talking about Juvia. _**Why should I even care? She's just a random girl with feelings for me-or, at least, used to. But still, she's still been a real b*tch. Why am I feeling this way, though? I feel like ripping the guy's throat out.**_

"...most beautiful voice! I can't-"

"Shut yer trap!" Gray growled.

"Why? Certainly not for Juvia, she-" Lyon's face paled, and his eyes widened.

"Oi, are you alright?" Gray asked, seeing the petrified look on Lyon's face.

"Gray, why didn't you tell me it was 6:40?"

"Hah? I thought you knew. You got here at six. What about it?"

"I'm supposed to meet Juvia at 7! And I don't have any clothes!"

"Aw, jeez, is that what you're worried about? You can borrow some of mine. Go, shoo shoo. Get out of my sight." Gray said, getting pretty angry.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm going and thanks!"

* * *

Literally, at 7pm sharp, Lyon had met Juvia at the restaurant. They proceeded into the place, acting like a normal couple on a date. Juvia faked it all, but at times, she found herself actually enjoying it. Little did these two know that Gray had come to spy on them. He himself didn't know why he stalked them, it just happened.

After both Lyon and Juvia had finished their dinner, they engaged in a conversation. Since Lyon started it, obviously it was about Juvia. Gray, who was well in earshot, got more and more pissed as he heard Juvia's giggles and positive responses. _**Those used to belong to me, reserved only for me. Damnit, I admit, I really did enjoy the attention payed to me; it was attention that I hadn't received since before Ur died. I love that attention, even though it was rather weird. It let me know someone cared.**_ A sad smile had crept up his face, but it soon melted into a scowl. His eyes glowed dangerously. Lyon was leaning over the table into Juvia for a kiss. Gray's patience was wearing thin, and he knew it. He bolted out of the restaurant, not wanting to do something he might regret. He didn't want to be violent, with Lyon or to anything.

He ran. He ran and ran and ran until he was at the guild. Not even, he just kept going until he was safe in the warmth of his bed. In a very unmanly way, Gray screamed into his pillow, repeatedly punching the bed. _**Why? Why were her lips claimed by another? She doesn't belong with him! He's not fit, not fit fitfitfitfitfitfit! No no no! I don't get attention! I don't get loved! I'm back to being a random rando who is always stripping. I'm not loved! No love from her! Has she really lost her heart to another? Wait, why would I even care? Why? I never have gotten mad like this. It's always when Lyon and Juvia are together. It's sickening! It's a strange feeling. Wait! Could it be...jealousy? It seems to fit…**_ Gray sat up, most of his anger having been drained. "I need to calm down. I should go to the restroom…"

And to the restroom he went.

After splashing water on his face and slapping it a little, he decided to pay a short visit to Juvia. He needed to set things straight, explain it all from the beginning, especially his feelings.

He went to the girls' dormitory and spotted Juvia's room. As he approached the room, he heard noises and scuffling, but he couldn't quite distinguish it. When he was right in front of the door, about to knock, he heard a loud, "Ahhh, Lyon!"

Gray snapped.

He was finally getting into a good mood, but it just **had** to be ruined. His patience disintegrated-or what was left of it-and he was determined to bring hell onto Lyon.

"Ice Make, Lance!" Five lances broke down the door, and Gray found himself throwing Lyon out of Juvia's window. He made an Ice Door to replace the old one, but that did not soothe Juvia's anger.

"What the hell, Gray?!" she screamed.

"What the f*ck was going on right now?! Were you two having sex?! Huh?!"

"What if we were? Would **you** even care?"

"Answer the question!"

"It doesn't matter either way! You don't even care! I was never anything to you!"

"How would you know how I feel? You don't know crap about how I feel!" Gray shouted at her as he banged his fist on the headboard of the bed. He ended up cornering her on the bed, one arm on either side of her face, resting on the headboard. Juvia admitted to herself that she was slightly afraid of Gray.

"Well, it's obvious, dumbass! Haven't you heard that actions speak louder than words?"

"And don't you know that people can hide their feelings? 'Cause that's exactly what I did!"

"Okay, then, who cares, w-wait, what? If you hid your feelings, what did you really feel?" Juvia had switched from irate to baffled and quiet really quickly. Her eyes dropped and stared at her bandaged foot. Gray noticed her change in feelings, and he also softened up. He followed her gaze to her foot.

Almost immediately he became angry again,

"What the hell happened? Lyon was supposed to be taking care of you."

"I-I accidentally hit my foot hard on the table leg at the restaurant. Lyon was trying to kiss me, but I didn't want him to. We came straight home and he tried bandaging my, but it really hurt. That's when you came in. I never really liked him the first place."

"So why did you go with him?"

"I needed to forget about you. I needed to be loved. You didn't give me any love." Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Heh. So it is all my fault, eh?"

"A little. Mostly. Actually, it's my fault too." She looked up sadly at him. " I should've backed off knowing that you didn't love me. I'm sorry." The tears threatened to spill out.

"No, you are all right. I think-I think I might like you. Love you. Same shit. I don't know, I got jealous when I saw you with Lyon. I don't know what that means."

Juvia's heart skipped a beat. "Y-you got jealous? I've never seen that from you."

"I know. But I really do love you. I just always thought you were so weird, It was so embarrassing to be around you. But there were those times you were calm around me and just plain sweet. I loved that. You were absolutely all I needed then."

"So I was really annoying?"

"Basically most of the time. Only a few times you were not, but I secretly liked that attention. It showed me someone cared."

"And if I stopped acting like that?" Juvia asked, letting her hopes ascend.

"Then," Gray responded, leaning his face closer to hers. "I may want to be with you forever."

"And what if I acted like that in public sometimes, but definitely not in private?"

"I would be fine with that too."

"And if I asked you to be with me forever?"

"Then I'd also want to be with you forever." He finally leaned in to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss, one so sweet it could forever wash away the tension between them. It was as good as Wendy's healing power; a healing kiss.

And there in the warmth of Juvia's bed, they both continued to go deeper into their relationship, following the path of Natsu and Lucy.

As for Lyon, he walked back to Lamia Scale, knowing that he was rejected.

And one last thing:

It was no longer raining.

* * *

 **Okay, yeah, I know, this may be a little OOC, especially since it's obvious that Juvia will never stop loving Gray. Juvia may have never done these things in my FanFic, but hey, I tried. Gray may seem a little off too. Anywhoozies, R &R(or don't, but I prefer if you do) and yeah, request any that you want...unless I hate the shipping :( Love my readers :) 3**


End file.
